A Few More Words of Warning
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Sequel to A Few Words of Warning with a nearly disasterous twist!Pleas READ and REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi or its characters. There now leave me alone (money grubbing lawyers).  
  
A Few More Words of Warning  
  
( The Letter Yami Yugi wrote for Tea falls out of his pocket at Kaiba's Tournament and who finds it? Malik's guess what? He writes something on an extra sheet of paper that is in the envelope.)  
  
Malik: To Yami  
  
Well, Well, so the great old Pharaoh has woman trouble I see.  
Funny I wasn't under the impression that such a vibrant girl would want someone as boring and decrypt as you but I guess you  
can't choose who you fall in love with. Well at least she doesn't  
want Yugi, then I'd have to say that she really has lost it. Yes  
I know you didn't say who she loves but I've decided that the best candidate was you.  
  
And Yami, I have to admit that you are right. This Girl cannot live in the illusion of being loved by a dead man. It would truly be barbaric for you to express love to someone you can't possibly be with and who has no idea of your past (not even YOU know which makes eve more pathetic). Your right Yami to do this behind Yugi's back. Little children can't handle Big People situations. And with Yugi's personality I'm certain That even you believe its best that this is sorted out in secrecy and since You already have a note that you keep from your other self , I don't  
Think that you are in a position to argue. But Yami I must warn you  
that you better know that if Yugi discovers your treachery that your  
journey together  
NO your very Friendship is.  
  
%%%******()(())(()))@##$%$^%  
  
The Better Half (Spirit of the Millennium Rod)  
  
A bit tricky and deceitful for you Yami. I wonder if there is more to  
This than you are divulging to Tea. Could it be that the great Pharaoh  
Is jealous or angry of the feelings that Tea are displaying to  
whichever  
One of you (I don't care what Malik says anyone who falls in love with  
Anyone of you two has fallen of her rocker). Yes I think so. Why else  
Are you so wary about Yugi knowing and so open to Tea? You could have  
left her an anonymous letter a long time ago if you wanted. But no you  
are waiting for the perfect time to place that letter directly in her  
hand. Shocked that I didn't think you'd slip it on her or give it to  
someone else to hand it to her?  
Oh no, you want her to get it from you, plus both of us know the other  
two ways are two risky (messengers tend too be very nosy).  
  
But let me tell you this. Your plan can very easily backfire. I  
wonder  
When you first started to like her. Did she look sexy the first time  
you saw  
Her (Very likely in her school uniform, Yami I can't believe that  
you'd be  
So naughty!!) ? Or maybe it was through her friendship  
With Yugi (Yes Yugi not you, You're a mere parasite and Yugi is the  
Unfortunate host). Or maybe dare I think it, that idiotic oaf left you  
Two alone together or something and you soon noticed something (or  
maybe somethings that you liked about her). I have to admit it that  
she may not have Mai' s flare or boobs but she's got some great curves  
and from what I've heard she's torn up a few dance floors and even  
beat some guy while Yugi was with her at the arcade. Yami, I just had  
a thought was it Yugi or You watching her  
Move? Oh well guess closed lips and envelopes that kept sealed never  
tell there  
Secrets do they?  
#####  
(later he continues) It must be so hard for you Yami watching the  
current  
love of your life and trying secretly to peel of her outer skin and  
get to her  
sweet inner shell. But let me warn you love based on deceit never  
last.  
The living and the dead can't make each other's live's complete in the  
way  
You want (you must know deep down or you would be more open). And  
before you deny your deceitful ways, why else would you have a blank  
paper in here  
But for her to write and secretly give you a response I don't think I  
should  
Even give you back your letter, but I wont be accused of a part in  
this all-  
Round treachery. Nothing of the sort.  
  
To Yami The Inventor of Deceit.  
  
#################^^^^^^^^^^^^*((((((((((((_------******************  
  
(After Mai loses to Malik's other self and is cast off. Malik gives a  
white envelope to Joey and tells him to give it to Yugi but Yami sees  
it takes over  
Yugi's body and grabs it.)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW and make SUGGESTIONS!!!! 


End file.
